historias slash en Hogwarts
by thatsme-87
Summary: SLASH. Una serie de oneshots LEMON desde el primer momento. dos o tres personas, muchos personajes, lugares... only mayores, fans del slash, lemon. x favor dejen reviews!
1. Harry Ron Fred

Harry estaba solo, sentado en el sofá de la sala común, alumbrado por la luz del fuego. Había puesto alarmas en las escaleras, de modo que sabría si venía alguien y le daría tiempo a subirse los pantalones. El chico estaba ligeramente abierto de piernas, haciéndose una paja mientras miraba las fotografías de su revista de porno gay. Aquellos penes tan grandes como el de su amigo Ron. Le había visto puesto un par de veces, y las dos se había impresionado.

Harry se masajeaba su miembro erecto a medianoche, solo, desde hacía un tiempo. Nadie sabía que era homosexual. No le gustaba la idea de que la gente se enterase. Por eso había roto con Ginny, porque no… le satisfacía. Soltó un sonoro resoplido cuando una oleada de placer le recorrió entero.

—Hola, Harry.

Harry, asustado, cerró la revista de golpe, aunque si habían mirado, ya sabrían lo que era. Miró hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos y vio a Ron y Fred Weasley, de pie, mirándole.

—¿Cómo habéis burlado las alarmas?— preguntó Harry muy nervioso.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo observándote, y hemos decidido que no pasaba de esta noche.— dijo Ron.

Los dos hermanos se acercaron. Fred se quedó detrás del sofá, mientras que su amigo se colocó enfrente suya. Harry no entendía nada, «¿es que sus dos amigos también eran gays?». En seguida Ron contestaría a su pregunta.

Le quitó la camiseta a Harry, aprovechando para rozar lo máximo que pudiera. Le gustaba aquel moreno tan fuerte. Le besó la cicatriz, y luego aprisionó sus labios contra los de Harry. Este se dejó. A él también le ponía Ron.

El pelirrojo pequeño bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de Harry, para después pasar por los hombros fibrosos y bajar a los pectorales abultados y fuertes. Le lamió los pezones, poniendo a Harry tan duro como una roca. Harry miró detrás y vio que Fred se desnudaba. Solo la visión del cuerpazo de uno de los gemelos le hizo gemir. Una espalda ancha y musculosa, que tenía por el otro lado unos abdominales perfectos. Y cuando se quitó los pantalones vio debajo de los boxers un bulto… era increíble. Incluso más grande que el de Ron. Era larguísimo. Estaba deseando que se quitara la poca ropa que le quedaba. Y por fin bajó la ropa interior, dejando libre a la gran polla de Fred. Era tan perfecta. Fred empezó a mover sus dos manos adelante y atrás en la verga, pajeándose. Quería correrse a la vez que los otros dos, y era seguro el que más aguantaba, así que empezó ya.

Harry miró hacia delante, porque Ron estaba llegando al ombligo. Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de cumplirse la fantasía, Ron paró y se levantó.

—Antes quítame los pantalones y lo de más abajo.— le ordenó su amigo.

Harry enseguida se arrodilló y desabrochó el botón de los vaqueros de Ron. También le bajó la cremallera y después cayó solo al suelo. Lo que vio sorprendió a Harry. Un tanga. Un tanga muy abultado, por cierto. Era negro. Harry, impaciente, miró a Ron a la cara, que le afirmó con la cabeza y se quitó la camiseta. Eran los dos hermanos más perfectos del mundo. Aquellas dos marcas que nacían en el bajo vientre de Ron y subían hasta los laterales le volvían loco a Harry, que no sabía que el también estaba buenísimo. Harry bajó el tanga de Ron, dejando al descubierto una polla muy apetecible. Así que sin decir nada, se metió lo que pudo de los 21 cm de Ron. Aunque se sintió mal. La suya era mediana. 15 cm. Normal. Pero enseguida lo olvidó porque le daba un placer enorme chupar aquello.

—Espera, Harry— dijo Ron— Yo también quiero comer polla.

Así que le apartó la cabeza y le dejó para tumbarse él en el sofá, boca arriba, sosteniendo su enorme cipote en vertical, para que Harry lo viera mejor. Sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. Lo había visto muchas veces en sus revistas. Harry se tumbó sin dejarse caer completamente, dejando su miembro en la boca de Ron y pudiéndose comer el de su amigo. Cerró los ojos cuando notó la primera lametada en su pene. Fue lo mejor que había sentido en su vida. Al principio le costó un poco centrarse en chupar, pero después dio ejemplo y empezó a comer lo que podía. Ron, debajo, acompañaba los movimientos de cadera con los de su boca, chupando la polla de Harry. Era normal, pero Harry le ponía mucho.

Fred decidió entonces que era hora de entrar en acción. Se colocó un condón en la punta de la polla y empezó a desenrollar. Cuando tuvo el preservativo talla XL colocado en el pene por completo se acercó al culo de Harry aquel chaval tan sexy. El sofá era alto y no tenía reposabrazos, lo que le daba una posición perfecta al trasero de Potter.

—Harry, esto no te va a doler mucho.

Cuando iba a empezar, paró. Sacó un pequeño bote del bolsillo del pantalón y se untó un poco de lubricante por todo el diámetro del miembro. Ahora entraría bien. Cogió las recias y bien formadas nalgas de Harry y las separó, dejando a la vista su objetivo. Colocó la punta del pene en el agujero y empujó. Entró de una. Y entraba entero, cosa que no solía pasar con otras personas, se impresionó Fred.

Harry dio un pequeño respingo y un gritito ahogado de dolor, pero enseguida la mezcla de la mamada de Ron y la polla de Fred aliviaron aquella sensación, dejando paso a más placer. Fred, al ver que Harry no se quejaba empezó a embestir. Harry recibía los golpes con disfrute y además él se la estaba chupando a Ron, estaba chupando una polla enorme. Genial. Las embestidas continuaron, a veces rápidas y a veces lentas. Fred contemplaba la espalda perfecta de Harry mientras se acercaba al clímax. Ron, abajo, también disfrutaba. Harry tenía un don natural para mamarla. Pero precisamente era Harry a quien más le gustaba aquello. Era su mejor noche, su primer acto sexual fue perfecto. Un trío sin igual. Se imaginaba el cuerpo de Fred, y sentía que todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión cada vez que su pene entraba dentro de él. Además, le estaban chupando la polla. Era genial. Notaba que se acercaba el final. Empezó a gemir para desahogar su placer. Cada lametón de Ron era perfecto.

Y llegó el desenlace. Se corrieron los tres a la vez. Harry notó el líquido de Ron en su boca. Al principio era desagradable, pero luego no le resultó mal. Fred metió por última vez su verga en el culo de Harry y llenó el condón de lefa, para sacarla después y quitarse la goma. Ron, tumbado, tenía la cara manchada y su pene se había vaciado por completo, definitivamente Harry era un campeón sexual. El resto de semen manchó sus abdominales, pero ya todo había terminado.


	2. Ron Draco Cedric

Ron andaba tranquilo por el corredor de Hogwarts, un sábado al anochecer, de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor. Como habitualmente cuando iba solo, tenía una mano metida en el pantalón e iba pensando las mayores perversiones homosexuales imaginables. Tenía la mirada perdida y punzadas de gusto le recorrían su gran entrepierna.

—¡Weasley!

Ron sacó la mano del paquete y se dio la vuelta. Draco se acercaba a él, con paso lento y sonriente. A Ron le dio mala espina, pero por lo menos no iba acompañado de sus dos gorilas.

—He oído por ahí que eres marica— dijo el rubio.

«Mierda» pensó Ron. En verdad lo era, pero no se sabía en público.

—¿Qué tonterías dices?

Draco llegó junto a él y, sin parar quieto, le cogió la cabeza y llevó su boca a la oreja de Ron. Le mordió y succionó el lóbulo. Al pelirrojo le invadió una mezcla de rabia y placer que le irritó.

—¿Qué te crees, Malfoy?— dijo Ron apartándose.

—Quiero que follemos.

Draco cogió a Ron por la pechera y tiró de él. Abrió una puerta que Ron no había visto y le metió con él. «Requerimientos» pensó Ron. La sala tenía el suelo acolchado y había varios botes de lubricante, condones y demás objetos sexuales.

Ron se resistió a obedecer a su conciencia y se dejó llevar por el instinto. La tentación era muy fuerte y Draco no era ningún desperdicio. Así que cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco se quitó a una velocidad impresionante el jersey y la camiseta, dejando su torso fuerte al aire. Ron se lo comió con los ojos. Fue recorriendo con la vista su cuello, los pectorales musculosos, cada par de abdominales tan definidos, esa V que bajaba directa al placer… y los ojos de Ron bajaron más, pues ya se había quitado toda la ropa. El pene de Draco era… no era largo, más bien era corto, pero eso sí, era grueso y palpitante. Muy gordo.

—Qué pena no haberte quitado yo la ropa. Déjame ver tu culo.

Malfoy giró y el otro pudo ver el angelical trasero de Draco, perfecto y recio. Ron se acercó y frotó sus pantalones contra las nalgas del rubio, mientras recorrió su torso con las manos.

—Malfoy, mi polla quiere salir— pidió.

Este se dio la vuelta y sin dejar de mirarle a la cara le desabrochó el botón y le bajó la bragueta. Muy lentamente, para matar de nervios a Ron, le bajó los pantalones. Los bóxers blancos que llevaba debajo transparentaban un gran bulto que iba hacia un lado y llegaba hasta el muslo. Malfoy dio un respingo al verlo.

—¿Impresionante?— preguntó Ron con malicia.

Malfoy no respondió y terminó su tarea bajándole los calzoncillos al pelirrojo. A Draco le dolía su verga de tan dura que estaba. Ron se quitó la camiseta dejando al completo su escultural cuerpo al desnudo.

Ron se tumbó, excitado hasta más no poder. Draco se agachó y lamió el pecho de su enemigo mientras le masturbaba lentamente con las dos manos. Ron mientras le metió un dedo por el ano, rojo de pasión, para ir abriendo camino.

—¿Es tu primera vez, Malfoy?— preguntó entre jadeos.

—Sí.

Lo era, con un hombre. Ron tenía espasmos de pura sensación, tuvo que sacar el dedo porque no se concentraba. Mientras, Malfoy bajaba en círculos con la lengua hasta que llegó a la base del miembro de Ron y la polla del rubio seguía torturada, caliente sin nadie que la vaciara. Pero, como un mensaje del cielo en respuesta a las súplicas carnales de Draco, Cedric Diggory apareció entre las sombras.

—Cedric, ¿tú no estabas muerto?— preguntó Ron.

—Sí. Por eso he venido. Estar muerto proporciona ciertas… ventajas.

Ya estaba completamente desnudo. Su maravilloso, perfecto y musculoso pero delgado cuerpo aumentaba el placer de Ron solo mirando. Bajó la vista, esperando algo totalmente enorme, pero era de lo más normal.

—Soy multiorgásmico— concretó Cedric.

Esto es, puede tener varios orgasmos antes de correrse. Cogió un condón y se lo puso en el capullo excitado. Se acercó a Malfoy por detrás y le enculó de una embestida. Draco, que esperaba dolor, no sintió sino el más grande de los placeres.

—Lo haces genial, ¡ah! ¡ah!

—Yo también quiero— suplicó Ron

—Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que hay para todos. ¡Malfoy! No te masturbes— dijo Cedric apartando las manos de Malfoy de su polle— No querría que perdieras las ganas antes de tiempo.

Cedric penetró a Draco una vez, y otra, y otra… los dos gemían y disfrutaban. Ron había quedado a un lado. Al principio se estuvo haciendo una paja, excitado con aquella imagen, pero luego recordó las palabras de Cedric e intentó distraerse.

Diggory estaba agarrado al fuerte pecho de Draco mientras metía su pene en el recto del rubio muchas veces. Por fin llegó a su primer orgasmo. Gimió muy alto y con un tono de lujuria que estremeció a Ron. Draco había disfrutado, pero no había tenido su orgasmo. Tendría que esperar. Diggory miró a Ron y se señaló la polla, aun dura y caliente. Ron, impaciente se acercó. Cedric conjuró una mesa e hizo que Ron se tumbara boca arriba. Cedric le cogió las piernas y se las puso al cuello dejando al descubierto el caliente agujero. Se cambió el condón con una mano. La entrada de Ron ya había sido utilizada antes, por lo que no fue delicado y entró con todas sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de varias embestidas, Ron estaba en el séptimo cielo. Lo hacía tan bien...

—Draco, tú que la tienes más gorda, dame por culo.

Malfoy se colocó detrás de Diggory. Por fin su pene iba a liberarse. Separó las recias nalgas de Cedric. Se puso un condón con estrías y penetró por primera vez un culo de hombre. Era más cerrado que un coño, lo que daba más placer. Cedric seguía con su doble placer, y decidió que era hora de hacer que Ron también tuviera lo que se merecía. Agarró su enorme verga con ambas manos y las deslizó arriba y abajo.

«Dios, eso sí es hacer una paja» pensó Ron.

Después de un rato de intenso frotar, de sacudidas al compás, dos pollas se liberaron al fin de su angustiosa carga. El semen de Ron manchó la mano de Cedric y Malfoy dio una última embestida a Diggory con su gordo pene antes de quitarse el condón usado.

Cedric, de igual modo, se retiró de Ron, después de un segundo orgasmo. Pero todavía le quedaba uno más. Ordenó a los dos jóvenes que se tumbaran en el suelo. Ellos obedecieron, exhaustos. Estaban tan cansados que no podían hacerle nada a Cedric, así que este decidió tomarse el último gozo por su cuenta. Empezó a masturbarse. Pero no con sus manos. Se frotaba la polla con los musculosos cuerpos de sus compañeros. Una vez Draco, otra Ron. Se frotaba con los pectorales blancos del rubio y con el bajo vientre de Weasley. Y eso le daba placer mientras contemplaba unos cuerpos dignos de actores porno. Al fin, empezó a moverse con más rapidez, y a gemir por última vez. Soltó su disparo de semen sobre ambos cuerpos y se tumbó haciendo hueco entre ellos. Puso una mano sobre cada pene, ya flácido, de sus compañeros, dispuesto a volver a empezar cuando la erección volviera.


	3. Harry Dean

Harry siempre se quedaba el último en los vestuarios después de un partido de Quidditch, así creía que debía hacer el capitán, pero en aquella ocasión se quedó por una razón especial. Sabía que Dean Thomas siempre tardaba mucho en ducharse. Así, cuando todos se hubieron despedido ya, el agua seguía sonando para Dean.

Harry se emocionó cuando el agua de la ducha dejó de sonar. Entonces fue a la puerta de los vestuarios y cerró el cerrojo. Sólo llevaba encima la toalla, que todavía no dejaba ver ningún bulto excepto el de su firme trasero. Dean no se esperaba que al salir de la ducha se iba a encontrar cara a cara con Harry medio desnudo.

—Hola, Dean.

—Harry, ¿no te has cambiado todavía?

Dean quería mirarle a los ojos, pero se le desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. El torso de Harry, sin un solo pelo, de piel lisa y clara y fuerte le había llamado siempre mucho la atención. Claro que él no era gay, o eso quería pensar. No, no lo era, simplemente tenía debilidad por Harry. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio que la toalla de Harry empezaba a moverse.

—Me pones, Dean— sentenció Harry.

Así era. El moreno cuerpo de Dean era más bien flaco, pero tenía músculos y sus labios era tan gruesos… Harry le miró de arriba abajo con una mirada de deseo y notó como su virilidad se agitaba. Por fin, tuvo una erección completa y la toalla se soltó por sí sola.

—Harry, yo…

Pero no pudo decir otra palabra. Dean no había visto nunca una polla cachonda, aparte de la suya, claro está. Era más o menos como la suya de tamaño. Notó que él también se excitaba, y se resistió. Sabía lo que pasaría si Harry notaba que le ponía también. El otro día, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su dormitorio, oyó gemidos de Harry y Ron. Y Dean no era gay. Simplemente le gustaba Harry. No era lo mismo.

Harry se acercó a Dean, que era un poco más bajito. La punta del capullo tocó los abdominales del más moreno. Le puso una mano en el pectoral y la deslizó un poco hacia abajo. La retiró, lamió el dedo índice y volvió a poner su mano en el cuerpo de Dean, para hacer círculos con el dedo mojado en el pezón.

Dean no aguantó más y dejó que su verga se pusiera dura. Se soltó la toalla y así quedaron los dos desnudos, preparados para follar, que era lo que los dos querían. Harry tomó la iniciativa y se puso de rodillas. Dean se apoyó en la pared para recibir a Harry. Este agarró el miembro de su eterno rival y lo tocó entero, cada centímetro, mientras Dean se mordía el labio para no gemir. No aún.

Harry acercó su cara al pijo de Dean. Sacó la lengua y acarició la piel rosada de la punta. Acto seguido, sin esperar más, se metió todo lo que pudo en la boca, para empezar a succionar.

—Ahh, Harry. Nunca me habían hecho esto.

Harry sonrió para sí satisfecho. Su pene estaba lleno hasta más no poder, pero aquella vez, por primera, él no iba a recibir. Esta vez él montaría a alguien. Y el elegido había sido Dean. Sabía la técnica para chuparla mejor que nadie, lamer el tronco, succionar la punta y hacer círculos con la lengua. Y cuando alguna vez Dean hacía algún gesto de placer, Harry sabía lo que tenía que repetir.

La cadera de Dean acompasaba el ritmo que llevaba la boca de Harry. Al principio estuvo totalmente parado, pero luego hasta puso las manos en la cabeza del otro y empujaba. Le gustaba mucho, además con un tío como Harry. Aquel torso esculpido, no sabía si estaba depilado o era así, pero a Dean le encantaba. Empezó a mover a Harry más rápido, lo que indicó que estaba cerca de correrse.

Por eso, Harry paró con un último lametón al cipote de Dean.

—Ahora te toca a ti darme placer— dijo Harry levantándose.

Dean, un poco asustado y nervioso, se dispuso a agacharse. Tocó con la palma de sus manos todo el pecho de Harry, los abdominales, hasta que puso las dos manos alrededor del pene de Harry.

Harry se divirtió un rato, dejando que Dean le acariciara la polla, pero enseguida le cortó.

—No, Dean. No ese tipo de placer.

Dean supo enseguida a lo que se refería. Quería probar a ver que se sentía, pero le asustaba bastante. Despacio, se dio la vuelta. Harry vio el culo de Dean a la perfección. Se notaba cuando alguien practicaba el Quidditch por el trasero tan perfecto que se quedaba.

Harry se acercó a él y le abrazó. Sintieron la piel del otro junto a la suya. Dean notó el miembro de Harry pegado a su espalda. Notó como el suyo se endurecía aún más. Había estado cerca y se había quedado con las ganas de soltar su semen, de llegar al orgasmo. Harry le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras acercaba una mano al ano de Dean. Le empezó a abrir paso con un dedo. Dean dio un respingo. Era un poco incómodo.

—Espera— le susurró Harry.

Para que no le resultara tan amargo, Harry le siguió abriendo paso con un segundo dedo mientras le agarró el pene con la otra mano y le masajeó lentamente, de arriba abajo. Dean disfrutó mucho más así. Era un doble placer para él. Cuando gimió, Harry consideró que estaba listo y sacó los dedos del culo de Dean. Agarró su pene y lo dirigió al recién encaminado agujero.

—Espera, se me olvidaba— dijo Harry.

Se apartó un momento, dejando respirar a Dean. Fue a por un bote de vaselina. Se empezó a untar por toda la verga.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?— le sugirió a Dean.

Este asintió con la cabeza, ansiando poder volver a tocar aquel pene. Le untó bien de lubricante, tardando más de lo que necesitaba, pero haciendo revolverse a Harry del cosquilleo que le producía.

—Bien, sigamos.

Dean volvió a ponerse de espaldas. Esta vez, Harry no avisó. Con una mano abrió las nalgas de Dean y con la otra ayudó a su polla a entrar. Un gritó salió de los labios de Harry y Dean al mismo tiempo. Ya quedaba poco.

Harry empezó a embestir a Dean, mientras le masturbaba con las dos manos. Dean solo tenía que dejarse hacer mientras agarraba la cabeza de Harry por atrás con las manos. Era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Le hacían una paja, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo todo el rato. Y además alcanzaban su punto G dándole por detrás.

Harry disfrutaba como nunca, era la primera vez que abría el culo a alguien. Con Ron, siempre era él el que recibía. Así que lo alargó lo máximo que pudo. Acarició todo el cuerpo de Dean, le besó el cuello, apretaba cada vez más su cadera contra la suya. Le recibía la polla entera y era un placer inmenso cuando los dos cuerpos se tocaban. Por fin, Dean notó un espasmo y gritó como nunca, de puro placer. Su primer orgasmo con un chico. El líquido blanco salió disparado de su pene. Gimió un par de veces y paró.

Harry que sabía que a partir de ese momento no le daría placer que le estuviera penetrando, salió del cuerpo de Dean y le pidió que se la chupara por última vez. Dean estuvo de acuerdo y se la chupó tan fuerte que Harry se corrió enseguida y con un placer que no había sentido nunca antes.


End file.
